The Last Love Song
by Galerians
Summary: "Biarkan aku tidur, karena jiwaku sudah letih. Letakkan aku di antara tanganmu, biarkan aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku." Khusus untuk merayakan HTNH.


**Galerians, in.**

Sebuah karya angst lain dari seorang author aneh ini, khusus dibuat untuk merayakan HTNH (Hari Tragedi NaruHina). Hamba sangat mengerti kalau kalian merasa tulisan yang satu ini sangat abal dan sangat jelek, jadi hamba akan menerima dengan lapang dada andai kalian punya keluhan, atau bahkan hinaan bagi penulis yang kemampuannya tidak seberapa ini.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fanfiction, made only to bring about entertainment or tears to those who read.

Notification: This is a Naruto-centric story and AU.

Special Thanks: Kahlil Gibran and his utterly magnificent works, and for all the inspirations he gives me.

~••~

**The Last Love Song**

Biarkan aku tidur, karena jiwaku dimabukkan oleh cinta.

Biarkan aku beristirahat, Karena jiwaku telah memiliki limpahan siang dan malam.

~•~

Udara berselubung asap. Tanah berselimutkan debu. Langit dan awan dibungkus kelabu.

Jauh di dalam hati, aku mengharu biru.

Ledakan demi ledakan menyapa bumi, dibawa dengan sepenuh hati oleh pesawat-pesawat pengebom yang berseliweran di angkasa bagaikan lebah madu. Badanku kaku, dan tubuhku membisu. Ku telah lupa pada waktu, rasa acuh berkuasa dalam penantian pada maut yang akan segera menjemputku.

Hari demi hari kami bertahan, detik demi detik kami ditakutkan oleh kematian. Namun aku dan saudara-saudara seperjuanganku terus bertahan, menggenggam tubuh senapan kami dan mengarahkannya lurus ke depan. Namun perang bukanlah tempat di mana ada keajaiban, hanya ada kebenaran dan kenyataan yang kejam.

Reguku dikalahkan, hancur berantakan dirombak oleh pasukan Sekutu yang kuat dan gigih bukan buatan. Satu persatu temanku ditembak jatuh, mati mengejang namun tetap bertekad untuk tak mengaduh. Ketika semua temanku sudah terkapar tak bergerak, sebuah peluru menyerempet leherku dan dua lagi bersarang di dada dan pundak.

Dingin perlahan-lahan menyusup ke balik kulit, menyajikan getar gigil dari ujung tumit sampai sela-sela rambut di ubun-ubun. Malaikat kematian melayang di kejauhan, mendentingkan harpa penyambut maut dengan sebuah senyum sendu.

Sebentar lagi, tubuhku akan sedingin beku.

~•~

Bacalah apa yang ditulis tangan Kematian di dahiku.

Biarkan aku terlelap di tangan Tidur, karena mata terbukaku telah letih.

~•~

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Hinata…?"

Gadis itu hanya diam, menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa suara dan mulut yang tertutup.

"Jepang sudah kalah perang, dan Sekutu sudah mengepung bukit ini…" kembali kuusahakan untuk memberinya alasan. "Gua seperti ini tak akan bisa menyembunyikan kita untuk waktu yang lama. Tak usah pedulikan aku yang sekarat ini, pergilah, selamatkan nyawamu sendiri…"

"…Naruto-kun," dia akhirnya bersuara. Wajahnya tersamarkan oleh bayangan dari pancaran cahaya matahari sore di mulut gua, namun untuk suatu alasan, ekspresi wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas. Berkeriut menahan ratapan yang sudah pecah dengan air matanya. "Tahukah kau bahwa semua penduduk desa sudah terbantai dalam serbuan malam tadi…?"

…Aku hanya bisa terpana dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya…" isak gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau juga…"

~•~

Tenunlah dari harpa dan lira, sebuah tabir di sekeliling hatiku yang layu.

Nyanyikan masa lalu saat kau melihat fajar harapan dalam mataku.

~•~

"…Hinata," kubangunkan gadis itu sambil menekap mulutnya, menjaga kalau-kalau dia kaget dan berteriak. "Ssstt…"

Aku merayap pelan-pelan ke mulut gua, sambil meraih rifleku yang teronggok dingin di dinding. Dari balik perlindungan ranting-ranting pohon kepala dan daun-daun pisang, aku mengintip keributan yang perlahan-lahan meningkat di luar. Ada baku tembak lagi, dan hari ini lokasinya sangat dekat.

"Hinata," aku memanggil gadis di belakangku. "Mundurlah sampai ujung gua, sembunyi di kegelapan…"

Dengan telingaku, kudengar gadis itu perlahan-lahan beringsut mundur. Kuambil dua langkah mundur, lalu kuraih senapanku yang tersandar di dinding gua. Kuarahkan moncongnya lurus ke depan, siap menembak siapapun atau apapun yang berani menerobos masuk.

…10 menit… 30 menit. Satu jam, dan dua jam kutunggu, namun tak ada yang datang. Perlahan-lahan, suara baku tembak itu kian senyap, sampai akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Aku merayap maju ke mulut gua, dan mengintip keluar. Tidak, tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku tak tahu siapa yang menang atau kalah dalam bentrok kali ini, namun yang penting, kedua pasukan itu telah meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hinata, sudah aman. Kau bisa keluar…" aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun lama kutunggu, tak ada jawaban. Bahkan tak terasa adanya gerakan apapun yang bisa menjadi pertanda bagiku. "Hinata…?"

Aku beringsut pelan-pelan ke arah ujung gua yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempatku berada, namun mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena kegelapan menyamarkan segalanya. Akhirnya dia kutemukan, tubuhnya menggigil dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding tanah, memeluk dua lututnya sambil terisak ketakutan. Saat kuelus kepalanya, dia tersentak kaget, namun segera menghambur dalam pelukanku begitu tahu siapa yang menyentuhnya. Kubelai kepalanya dengan sayang, membiarkan gadis itu menangis pelan di dadaku.

"Hei, Hinata…" aku tak tahu apakah tindakanku ini benar, tapi tetap kuputuskan untuk memecah kesunyian yang mengurung kami berdua. "Kau ingat saat kita kecil, kita sering bermain di bukit ini, bersama semuanya…?"

Aku tak bisa melihat atau mendengar respon apapun darinya, tapi aku bisa merasakan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

"Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan kita akan diputar balik 180 derajat oleh perang…" lanjutku dengan suara lembut, pelan tapi yang penting bisa terdengar. "Kau tahu, Hinata? Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mau ikut perang…

"Yang kuimpikan saat masih kecil adalah menjadi seorang kepala desa, untuk membuktikan pada semuanya bahwa anak yatim piatu dan miskin sepertiku juga punya kemampuan. Lalu, jika aku sudah punya penghasilan yang cukup, biarlah tidak kaya, tapi bisa menafkahi seseorang…

"Aku berencana meminangmu, Hinata…"

Hinata masih diam, seakan-akan mulutnya tiba-tiba jadi bisu. Namun saat aku selesai mengucapkan semua itu, bisa kurasakan aliran air matanya yang kian deras, bersamaan dengan bahunya yang gemetar hebat. Kuangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, kuseka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dengan kedua ibu jariku, lalu kukecup bibirnya yang gemetar dengan semua kasih sayang dan kehangatanku.

"Ini mungkin agak terlambat, tapi…" kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Maukah kau menikah denganku…?"

~•~

Jangan berbicara tentang kepergianku dengan desah dalam hatimu.

Tutup matamu, dan kau akan melihatku dengan keabadianmu.

~•~

"Tidak, Naruto-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Tapi kau sakit, Hinata…! Kalau aku tidak mencarikanmu obat, kau tidak akan bertahan…!"

"Tapi kau belum tentu selamat jika pergi ke luar sana…! Bahkan biarpun kau berhasil pergi ke garis pertahanan pasukan Jepang, kau bisa dikira musuh dan ditembak…!"

"Aku harus mengambil resiko itu…!" aku kembali berusaha beralasan. "Kumohon, Hinata… aku tidak bisa hanya diam di sini dan melihatmu mati pelan-pelan…"

"Tapi aku takut…" bisik Hinata sambil terus mencengkeram bajuku, mencegahku pergi. "Aku takut sendirian…"

"…" kutatap wajah Hinata yang lagi-lagi basah oleh air mata, membuatku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali dia menangis sejak kami bersembunyi di gua ini. Kuraih tangannya, dan kusatukan di depan dadanya. "Tutup matamu, dan bayangkan aku selalu ada di sampingmu, hanya tak terlihat dan tak tersentuh. Dan jangan buka sebelum aku kembali, mengerti…?"

"…Baik."

Kulepaskan tangannya, dan untuk sesaat, Hinata bergerak seakan ingin mencegahku lagi. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia duduk kembali, matanya tertutup rapat dan tangannya saling genggam dengan erat. Hatiku pedih melihatnya, namun aku tetap harus pergi.

"…Maafkan aku."

~•~

Ambillah dariku pakaian duniawi dan letakkan aku di Ibu Pertiwi.

Tutup aku dengan tanah lembut, dan biarkan masing-masing genggaman bercampur dengan bibit bunga lili, mawar dan melati.

~•~

Sungai ini, hanya tinggal sungai inilah yang harus kulewati untuk sampai ke garis aman pertahanan tentara Jepang. Satu-satunya penghalang yang merintangi keinginanku untuk mencari bantuan bagi Hinata.

…atau yang semula kukira begitu.

Tepat sebelum aku melangkah ke area terbuka, seseorang muncul dari hulu sungai. Dari helm di kepalanya dan baju yang dikenakannya, bisa kuketahui kalau dia adalah tentara Sekutu alias musuh bangsaku.

Kusadari posisiku tidak menguntungkan, karena pergerakan sedikit saja pasti akan membuat lokasiku ketahuan. Apalagi, prajurit itu berjalan tepat ke arahku, sehingga cepat atau lambat aku tetap harus bertindak.

Kuangkat senapanku sampai sejajar mata, kuarahkan moncongnya lurus-lurus ke depan agar tembakannya tak akan melenceng. Teringat kembali dalam otakku bahwa peluru yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu, dan jika meleset, maka tamatlah riwayatku.

Tiba-tiba angin mengganas, dan daun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba tersapu ke samping. Tubuh prajurit itu langsung mengeras dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Namun dia tak pernah punya kesempatan, tak akan kubiarkan dia memilikinya walau hanya satu. Saat tangannya mencoba meraih senapannya, pelatuk senjataku sudah kutarik.

Peluru yang dimuntahkan senapanku langsung merobek kulit, menembus tengkorak, dan menghancurkan otaknya. Dalam hitungan yang bahkan kurang dari satu detik, selembar hembusan napas terakhir terbebas dari paru-parunya dalam sebuah kematian yang cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit. Tubuhnya terjatuh pelan ke belakang dalam gerakan yang hampir gemulai, sebuah lubang di kepalanya memuncratkan darah yang mewarnai kanvas bumi dengan warna merah menyiksa.

Kudekati tubuhnya yang tak bergerak, lalu kupungut senapannya yang tergeletak. Namun belum sempat tanganku menyentuh larasnya yang terbuat dari besi dingin, sebuah suara mendesing berbunyi dan detik berikutnya, sebutir peluru menembus perutku. Gerakanku terhenti, otakku pun segera berputar cepat untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Darah segar menyembur dari perutku yang berlubang, dan kutemukan seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi kebas. Tulang-tulangku berubah menjadi sepadat karet mentah, dan setiap helai ototku lumpuh. Ku terjatuh ke tanah lembab, pandanganku berubah gelap dan dunia menjadi dingin dalam sekejab.

Hinata, maafkan aku…

~•~

Jangan ganggu ketenangan udara dengan isakan dan ratapanmu.

Namun biarkan hatimu bernyanyi, sebait lagu cinta untukku.

~•~

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama, namun saat aku sadar, malam telah menyapa bumi. Langit kelam ditutupi oleh awan yang melahirkan hujan, dan hutan menjadi sebentuk kudung hitam bagi bukit ini. Petir-petir memukul angkasa, bahkan kadang-kadang kilatannya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bumi yang menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Aku merayap keluar dari genangan darahku yang telah bercampur hambarnya air. Aku merayap melalui hutan yang kembali menjadi medan perang penuh asap dan percikan-percikan api. Berkali-kali… berkali-kali bisa kurasakan hantaman bahan peledak di kiri kananku, dan letupan bubuk mesiu mendesing-desing di atas kepalaku.

Mataku kabur. Semuanya menghilang dalam keremangan.

Pohon-pohon bagaikan bayangan orang.

Bintang-bintang terasa seperti bom yang dijatuhkan.

Sedikit gerakan seakan-akan menjadi musuh yang menghadang.

Angin berhembus laksana desingan peluru senapan.

Kutemukan sebuah tempat di dalam kegelapan, sebuah lubang kecil namun bisa menjamin keamananku untuk sementara dari muntahan timah-timah panas yang beterbangan.

Luka di perutku kembali mengeluarkan darah, namun aku sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Seluruh tubuhku sudah mati rasa, dan semua tenagaku habis terkuras. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bisa bangun dari pingsan, bahkan mampu mencapai gua kecil ini dengan tubuhku yang usang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu meraihku, lalu membungkus tubuhku erat dengan kehangatan.

"…S-siapa…?"

"Naruto-kun…" bisikan itu mengingatkanku. Alasan yang membuat tubuh sekaratku kembali hidup, alasan mengapa rohku yang sudah lelah tetap bertahan di badanku yang telah mati. "Okaerinasai…"

"Hi…nata…" ya, aku bisa hidup kembali, karena aku punya sebuah janji. Janji untuk kembali, walau apapun yang terjadi. "Ta…daima…"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhku dengan lembut, perlahan meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuannya yang terasa seluas dunia. Kutemukan kedamaian, kutemukan harumnya seterang rembulan. Kurasakan pandangan mataku tak lagi kabur, namun disilaukan oleh indahnya cahaya putih dan kedipnya yang menggoda.

Jari-jari yang lancip nan halus membelai wajah dan mengelus kepalaku, memberiku kedamaian, menghadiahkan ketentraman. Gua yang kecil kini seluas lapangan, udara yang lembab kini dipenuhi rasa manis yang tidak terlalu hambar, juga tidak terlalu legit. Tidak lagi kurasakan bagaimana dinding-dinding tanah di sekitar kami berguncang oleh ledakan bom mortir, tidak lagi kupedulikan bagaimana bongkahan-bongkahan tanah berjatuhan di sekeliling kami.

Mataku hanya tertuju pada Hinata, pada wajahnya yang cantik bagai bidadari dan bersinar bagaikan malaikat.

"Naruto-kun…" dia berbisik ke telingaku, begitu pelan dan halus bagaikan selembar bulu. "Kau ingat lagu yang dulu pernah kita curi dengar dari radio ayahku saat kita kecil dulu…? Lagu cinta itu…?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Akan kunyanyikan untukmu…" dia memelukku lebih erat. "Dengarkan ya…"

Bibirnya yang segar bergetar sebentar, sebelum terpisah dan mulai mengalirkan sebuah melodi terindah yang pernah kudengar di dunia ini. Simfoninya menyejukkan dada, mengalun bagaikan angin musim semi yang membuat hatiku terasa sehangat pancaran sinar mentari. Kututup kelopak mataku pelan-pelan, membiarkan setiap nada yang dinyanyikan istriku bergema dan meresap di dalam relung jiwaku yang terdalam.

Sebuah dentuman ledakan lain menyapa gua yang kami huni, menyebabkan semakin banyak serpihan-serpihan tanah jatuh, berkeletuk menghujani tubuh kami berdua.

"Tidurlah, Naruto-kun…" bisikan terakhirnya terasa bergaung di telingaku. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu…"

Dan gua kami runtuh.

**Owari**

~••~

Jangan ragu untuk mengkritik ya, karena hamba sangat mengerti kalau karya ini masih terpisah ribuan kilometer dari kata 'bagus', apalagi 'sempurna'. Jika ada kesalahan kata atau pemakaian tata bahasa yang keliru, mohon dimaafkan dan kalau bisa disebutkan. Dan hamba menerima flame kok! Asal nggak sembarang omong aja…

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
